Saiyan Visions and Adventures: Daughter of Legend
by Moonraker One
Summary: A female legendary super saiyan is born, her name is Fosaa. She takes a romantic interest in Goku. This is a piece of crap
1. Chapter One

Saiyan Visions and Adventures:  
The Daughter of the Legend  
By Moonraker One  
  
CHAPTER ONE - Planet Kanassa to Arlia  
  
Why had she been sent here? That was the question. Most Saiyan babies were sent to planets not marked for extermination. She'd been sent here. Her father, Paragus, wondered why.  
"Tell me sire," He asked. "Why was my daughter Fosaa sent to Kanassa?"  
His response was the usual King Vegeta response: Act like you don't care, send him out.  
"Sire! Please tell me!" He demanded as Vegeta's elites dragged him away.  
"Don't come back!" Yelled one of the Elites. "You've wasted enough of King Vegeta's time!"   
He had been confused for some time now. His daughter had been sent away. Hadn't she been strong enough? Oh well. No big deal. He still had his son Brolly to have around, so why not let them send her away. At least that's what his logic told him. He cared for her and didn't know why. He never cared for his son this way, so why should his daughter be different? Because she was special. Very special. She was Brolly's paternal twin. He was sure she was a super Saiyan. He just didn't know when she'd figure it out.  
"Paragus, sir!" A voice from behind him cried out. He turned to see one of Vegeta's aids behind him.  
"Sir!" He continued. "You were right! Fosaa wasn't supposed to go to Kanassa! She actually was intended for a smaller rim-star planet known as Earth!"  
Paragus was confused. "How could you mistake Kanassa for a small, rim-star planet?!" He asked. "Anyway, can't you do anything?"  
"We've got to follow protocol." The aide said. "We'll contact Kanassa, and inform them that Fosaa wasn't intended for their planet."  
As the aide walked off, Paragus rolled his eyes and thought, "What idiots.  
  
On planet Kanassa, she'd lived far away from the rest of the Kanassans. She had her own house that she'd built. One day, about a month ago from that point, she'd accidentally seen the full moon and destroyed her house, as well as the entire Kanassan race. "I guess I saved Frieza the trouble." She thought the next morning.  
Now that she pretty much owned the entire planet, she was living a good life. When she got the call to go to Earth, she was packed and ready in only a few minutes. "Earth," She thought. "I hope you can provide a challenge."  
As she got in her pod and took off, she'd no clue that Prince Vegeta was headed the same direction. She then took off a few moments later. It was a boring trip, so she fell asleep. Dreams of sweet victory over Frieza ensued.  
  
*BAM!*  
  
She woke up, opened her pod door and got out.  
  
"Why am I on Arlia?" She thought. Then she looked at the panel on the inside and saw her answer.  
"F---!" She cursed out loud. "The stupid thing's out of energy!"  
Within seconds she was surrounded by hundreds of Arlian troops.  
"Stop!" The group leader said. "If you do not we will fire upon you!"  
She stood there scanning their power levels. "Hmm..." She thought. "None of them have power levels over a thousand! Surrendering now and fighting later is the best course of action."  
She extended her fists. "I surrender." She said.  
They led her to the prison, the leader holding a gun to her forehead. As she walked, she mapped out her attack strategy in her head. She'd wait for the guards to feed her to some monster-as was a common execution method in this system-probably with a power level much lower than her own. Next, she'd fry it, as well as the leader's army, then him, and finally would find a spaceship and get off this planet. After planning her strategy, they got to the prison and put her in her cell.  
"Who are you, Saiyan woman?" Said a voice near her.  
She looked and couldn't believe it. "Hey! Nappa!" She yelled. "Long time, no see, my friend!"  
Nappa shot back a reply. "Hi! I barely recognized you. How are things at home?"  
Vegeta yelled at Nappa. "Tell m who she is. Now!"  
Nappa smiled. Such a thing was rare except in his friend's company. "Prince Vegeta, sir!" He said. "This is Fosaa! She's the daughter of Paragus."  
Vegeta smirked. "How nice. A reunion. Remind me to bring my picto-recorder."  
The conversation was cut short by Arlian guards. "Come with me!" One of them yelled. "Right now!"  
As he reached for her arm, she grabbed him by his neck and snapped it with a quick twist. Within seconds of hearing, a large group of guards ran after them. Nappa roasted them all with one blast. Nappa and Vegeta ran outside to confront the king. Fosaa stayed to listen to an Arlian talk about his horrible wedding experience. Then, she too dashed out. Nappa and Vegeta handled the troops, while Fosaa went after the king. She blasted the king, then stopped.  
"Wait!" She thought. "What is that enormous power signal I'm picking up?"   
Then, she realized. "Oh no! Cooler followed me here. It seems that he picked up my pod and decided to follow me." She thought.  
She took off for his position. Vegeta took care of the last of the Arlian troops. As she arrived on Cooler's position, he was smiling wickedly.  
"So, you must be Fosaa. The legendary Super Saiyan." He said, sarcastically.  
-end of chapter one- 


	2. Chapter Two

Saiyan Visions and Adventures:  
The Daughter of Legend  
By Moonraker One  
  
Chapter Two - Arlia to Cooler's End  
  
"Yeah." She said. "That's me. I am a super saiyan."  
Cooler charged at her, and scored a direct hit. Then, he blasted the mountain that she landed in.  
"HA. Saiyan scum." He said, laughing. "Let's get out of here, Sauzaa. I think that it is time to clean up their race."  
He got in his ship and left, now knowing that she had stowed away in it. Meanwhile, Vegeta and Nappa had gotten in their space pods and taken off for Earth. They thought that Fosaa had left in her own pod. They had no clue she was headed for a major battle.  
"So," Sauzaa asked Cooler. "You're gonna eliminate all of the Saiyans?"  
Cooler cocked a wicked smile. "Yup. That's my plan. It's a good thing that Frieza's dead. He'd have done it first, and that would've kept me from having any fun." He said.  
He was right. Frieza would've, except that he'd already been killed by Cooler. Cooler had threatened him for years, and now, he'd finally done what he had said. When King Cold found out that Cooler had killed his son, he was pissed. However, Cooler was far too powerful for King Cold, so he was unable to punish him. As of now, Cooler was planning to get some sleep before his major victory over the Saiyans.  
"Just wake me up before we reach Vegeta. You listening, Sauzaa?"  
"Oh, yes sir!"  
Cooler walked into his quarters for a nap. Sauzaa shot him an angry look behind his back. As Cooler laid down and slipped into dreams, Fosaa emerged from behind the ventilation duct grate. Sauzaa was walking when she grabbed him and twisted his head all the way around, killing him before he could scream for help.  
"Ha. Took care of him." She thought. "Now, just have to take care of Cooler while he's asleep."  
She walked toward his door, and slowly pushed the buttons on the keypad outside. "Ah ah ah! Not so fast, Fosaa!" Cooler said, appearing behind her. "I sensed you coming."  
She whirled around just to be hurled into the wall fast.  
"You'll not stand a chance against me!" Cooler said, laughing.  
She smiled. "You wanna prove it?!" She said, taunting him into fighting her. "Why don't we put this ship down on nearby Planet Kelsa and fight?"  
"Hmm...sure." He laughed. "I'd love to hasten your trip to the afterlife by a couple of years. Servant! Land this ship NOW!"  
The servant saluted and then walked away. In minutes the ship landed on the abandoned planet. Immediately, she went super saiyan.  
"You see, Cooler," She explained. "I am the Saiyan that our legends speak of! I was holding back on Planet Arlia. But I'm not holding back now."  
Cooler's forehead began to drip sweat. "You are nothing to me. I will kill you in a few minutes, Fosaa." He said, knowing that he indeed was a dead man.  
Fosaa did not wait to kick his sorry ass. She beat the hell outta him without hesitation.  
He barely picked himself up and wiped the blood from his face. "How, how can you be a super saiyan?!" He asked, wearily.  
She slammed her knee into his chest, which shattered all his ribs instantly. She hoisted him above her head with one hand. "You should know something, Cooler." She said. " I kill Cardarians like you for fun, fry those who piss me off, and eat weaklings for breakfast. Does that answer your question?"  
"I hope you go to hell!" He said, wearily.  
She smiled wickedly. "Is that so?"  
She tossed him up and turned him into dust with a powerful energy blast. Then she spit on the pile of Cooler dust, then walked back toward the ship. When she got back on the ship, she saw twelve elites staring at her, their jaws dropped.  
"Get back to your post!" She yelled. "Cooler's dead, and I'm in charge of you now. Now take me to planet Vegeta. NOW!"  
She figured that she'd let Vegeta know. Wouldn't the king like to know something as great as Cooler being dead?  
-end of chapter two- 


	3. Chapter Three

Saiyan Visions and Adventures:  
The Daughter of Legend  
By Moonraker One  
  
The ship landed on Planet Vegeta. A large welcoming committee was there waiting for her.  
"Miss Fosaa?" A booming King Vegeta said. "I'd like to congratulate you on Cooler's defeat."  
She walked up to him and put her hand to his. "Thank you, sire," She said. "But King Cold is still alive. I have to stop him."  
She heard a familiar voice nearby. "Who? Hey! Brolly! Nice to see you, my brother!" She greeted him.  
Brolly walked up and bowed before king Vegeta. "Sire!" He said. "I'll take care of King Cold. After all, Fosaa and myself are super saiyans!"   
The crowd stood back. King Vegeta was shocked. "Super Saiyan?! I don't believe it!"  
Brolly and Fosaa smiled at each other. "Watch." They both said. They wowed the crowd silent as they went super saiyan. King Vegeta actually bowed before them.   
"It's been a long time since I've bowed before a superior warrior, but I'll be proper here. I doubt, however, that my son would." Vegeta said.  
You see, King Vegeta wasn't always the great warrior that he was. He was raised a seventh-class saiyan farmer's son. Even Bardock, his childhood friend and now his second-in-command, was a fifth-class. He shocked all the planet when he defeated twenty-seven first class warriors to become the king. In those days, he bowed before almost all the other warriors and most of the generals in his army. They hated him because he was their king. Eventually he had a son, and he vowed to raise a first-class, royal warrior. And he did. Which killed his son's humility, and skyrocketed his arrogance..  
"I was ordered to Earth," Fosaa said. "So that's where I'm headed. Besides, I heard that Bardock's son Kakarot was sent there as well, and I'm looking for a challenge." She said.  
She got in her ship and took off for Earth. On Earth, Prince Vegeta'd been beating the crap out of Kakarot. He was in Oozaru form, and he had Goku in a deadly squeeze.  
Fosaa was sitting in the chair of the now late Lord Cooler. Zarbon was practically kicking himself. Why had he asked to be transferred to Cooler's ship? He was now ruled by what he considered a dumb Saiyan. "What a fitting fate for an idiot such as myself." He thought.  
"Lady Fosaa, ma'am," He spoke up.  
She twirled around in her chair. "Yes, prettyboy?" She said, laughing.  
He hated being called that, but oh well. What could he do? He couldn't fight back, because that would get him killed.  
"Why in the hell are we headed for Earth?" He asked.  
She grabbed him by his neck. "I was ordered there, so don't you dare question me. I know what I'm doing."  
Zarbon walked away, back to his post. "Weird." He thought. "She's ten times as powerful as King Vegeta, yet she still follows his orders. I thought that I was dumb."  
She frowned angrily. "Zarbon, for your information, I obey those greater in rank than I. Unlike you, who failed Cold more times than anyone I've ever seen!" She yelled at him.  
He turned away, grumbling.  
"And another thing," She added. "I can read everything that you think, so watch it. You don't want to end up the same way your former master did."  
As they landed on Earth, she left the ship and walked about. After about two minutes, she felt the weakening KI of Nappa. She took off instantly. As she arrived on scene, she ran up to Nappa who was on the ground, with his life force flowing out of him.  
"Nappa?!" She asked, yelling. "What in the world happened?!"  
No need to ask, she already knew.  
"So," She said, angrily. "Vegeta betrayed you because he thought you were getting too weak. He'll pay dearly for that."  
As she left, Nappa smiled and waved, then died. She flew at top speed for about four seconds, then came to the Oozaru Vegeta.  
"Vegeta!" She screamed. "Your royal-blooded ass is history, you son of a b----!"  
The big ape blasted her. She blew up the fake moon, ignoring his puny attack. She frowned a very pissed off frown. She then attacked him without asking. To put it mildly, she kicked his royal ass. When he was almost dead, she lifted him by his armor. She was about to kill him when she felt a tug.  
She dropped the saiyan prince and turned around. "Kakarot?" She asked. "Why should he be allowed to live? He killed by friend Nappa!"  
Goku smiled. "We can bring back all those killed today!"  
"How?!"  
"The dragonballs!"  
Goku spend the next twenty minutes explaining the Dragonballs. Reluctantly, she agreed to let Vegeta live. They'd gather the dragonballs, then wish back all those killed by the saiyans.   
Vegeta, however, had a slightly different idea. Using an attack he learned from planet Letra, the Solar Flare, he blinded the two of them and took off. Fosaa, using her energy-sensing capablities, chased after him.  
"Hey Piccolo!" Goku yelled. "Where are you?"  
Piccolo climbed out from under a pile of rubble. "Uggh, I...I'm here. Don't know how I survived Nappa's beam." He said.  
Goku smiled. "I've gotta find Veget.."  
Piccolo interrupted him. "Who's the new energy that I sense?"  
Goku shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. I never caught her name. Somehow, she knew mine. Weird."  
Goku and Piccolo flew off. Soon after, they split up to cover more ground. Goku flew for a few minutes, then came to Fosaa's location. On the ground was Vegeta's body. She'd blasted his head off.  
Goku was shocked. "Why did you do that?"  
Fosaa looked at him grimly. "I found, these."  
She picked up another dead body. It was Goku's wife. Vegeta had killed her. "I figured this was someone close to you." She said to Goku.  
Goku dropped to his knees and started crying. "Don't worry, Chi-Chi." He said with tears in his eyes. "I'll bring you back. Just wait and see."  
"Hey Goku," Said Piccolo, arriving. "I got the dragonballs."  
Goku wiped the sadness from his eyes. "Eternal Dragon! Come and grant me my request!"  
The dragon appeared. "What is your wish?"  
Piccolo yelled out. "I wish for all those killed by Vegeta and Nappa here on Earth, to be brought back to life!"  
The dragon's eyes flashed. "So be it. Your wish is granted."  
Fosaa smiled. "Good luck, Kakarot. I've gotta see what's going on on Namek. I heard that the Ginyu Force is causing problems." She said, then flew away.  
"D---!" She thought as she headed for the ship. "I wish he wasn't married. That way, I could tell him my true feelings about him."  
Yes, she had feelings of love for him. As she got on the ship, the servants informed her of the situation.  
"Miss Fosaa!" Zarbon said. "I've received word of something horrible going on on planet Namek!"   
Fosaa sobered up quickly. "Set a course for Namek. NOW!" She yelled.  
As the ship took off, she had no idea that she'd be getting into one of the greatest battles ever. 


	4. Chapter Four

Saiyan Visions and Adventures:  
  
The Daughter of Legend  
  
By Moonraker One  
  
  
  
CHAPTER FOUR - Babidi? Who's Babidi?  
  
  
  
As the ship approached Namek, She saw something that she didn't want to see: A psychic vision of some pink, fat monster. She can't seem to catch the name, but she can tell it's a hell of a powerhouse.  
  
"Jesus!" She thinks. "What the hell is that thing?"  
  
Zarbon called for her. "Fosaa? Ma'am? Are you asleep?"  
  
She jerked back to her normal state. "Sure. We landing yet?" She said.  
  
"Yes, ma'am. We are."  
  
As she opened the gate, she saw a familiar sight. The Ginyu Force. Something was wrong, though. "Why do they have that strange M on their forehead?" She wondered.  
  
"Excuse me, Captain!" She yelled. "Why are you here on planet Namek? I thought that you were supposed to go to planet Yardrat first!"  
  
Captain Ginyu snickered. "Change now!" He yelled, pointing at her.  
  
She smiled wickedly. "Oh no. No you don't!" She said as she dodged the blast.  
  
She blew Ginyu away with one blast. A bunch of hits later and they all are down. Yes, the whole team.  
  
"Nice. Master Babidi will be pleased."  
  
Before she could turn around, a blast hit her and knocked her out. The being then carried her to Babidi's ship.  
  
"Uggh..Where am I?" She asked, groggy.  
  
  
  
"Ba bada pa pa!" Someone yelled.  
  
Instantly, she screamed out. She felt her power jump to about twenty million, and she hadn't even gone super saiyan yet. Secondly, she suddenly was very angry. Very pissed at something, she was, yet she couldn't explain why. She opened her eyes, and saw a very short, ugly-as-hell looking creature wearing a mage cloak.  
"Who the hell are you?" she yelled.   
  
The creature was talking in a very weird voice. "My name is Babidi." He announced. "And using the evil in your heart and my magic, I have made you my slave. Right, Frieza?"  
  
She leaped to her feet. "Wait! Where the hell am I?"  
  
Babidi cackled. "I've come here to find and release Majin Buu. He is..."  
  
She interrupted him. "Yes. I remember now. He's the thing that was in my psychic visions."  
  
Babidi's eyes widened. "Really? Tell me!"  
  
She smiled wickedly. "He's fat, pink, and unimaginably powerful. Your father was a brilliant mage."  
  
Babidi laughed evilly.  
  
"But," She said. "Your father's monster kills you, Babidi."  
  
Frieza backhanded her. "You are a liar!" He yelled.  
  
Fosaa snarled at Frieza. "No, I'm not lying. Majin Buu does kill Babidi. And, you're nuts if you think that I'm gonna stay here and help you bring him back."  
  
Babidi became angry. "Yes, you will!"  
  
Fosaa blasted babidi. There was very little of him left after that. Then, she walked out. Angered, Frieza followed her.  
  
"I killed most of the living things on this planet, Now I'm gonna kill you!" Frieza yelled.  
  
Fosaa challenged Frieza. "Bring it on, you cardarian scum!" She yelled, going super saiyan.  
  
Frieza wanted an easy win. So, he played into her only weakness. "Can't you fight me without going super saiyan?!"  
  
Fosaa powered down. "Sure. What the hell. I'm sure I can beat you now." She said.  
  
Frieza, in his fourth form, made the pre-emptive strike. Fosaa countered agressively.  
  
*wham!*  
  
*Kra-koom!*  
  
A village of Namekians cheered her on.  
  
"Is that all, Frieza?" she asked, loudly. "I guess your problem is that you've never taken on a real Saiyan!"  
  
She decided to finish Frieza off. One blast separated head from torso.  
  
"Yea!" A young Namekian said. "You did it! Tyrant Frieza is dead! Now, for your reward, come with me."  
  
The young Namekian led her to an old namek elder sitting on a makeshift throne.  
  
"Great warrior," He said, weakily. "I will die by tomorrow. Before I pass on, the dragonballs that I created will grant you three wishes!"  
  
A Namek warrior brought seven orange balls into the room, and yelled something in Namek." Instantly, the dragon came.  
  
"Now, for wish one," The warrior said. "I'll wish for all those killed by Frieza to be brought back. For wish two, I'll wish for our race to remain in peace for all time. But for wish three, you can ask for anything that you want."  
  
The warrior made his two wishes, while Fosaa thought of her wish. Fosaa thought a minute, then spoke up. "I wish for me and Kakarot to be immortal!"  
  
The warrior translated her wish to the eternal dragon. Suddenly, a big, white light engulfed her, charging her with energy.  
  
"I bid you farewell!" The dragon boomed, then vanished.  
  
"Tsumaru.." The elder said.  
  
"Yes, master Guru?" Tsumaru asked.  
  
"You'll take charge of the dragonballs when I pass."  
  
"Such an honor, Master Guru!"  
  
Fosaa stayed for a small meal, then left in her ship. "Now," She thought. "I can marry Kakarot when Chi-Chi dies! I am clever!"  
  
Zarbon walked up. "Miss Fosaa?" He asked.  
  
Fosaa turned to him. "What do you want, Zarbon?!"  
  
Zarbon handed her a scouter. "I made modifications to this one. Now, it can detect even higher power levels. Even as high as one billion!"  
  
She smiled. "Good work, Zarbon. Now, set a course for Earth."  
  
Zarbon looked confused. "We're going there again?! Why?!"  
  
She got angry. "You're questioning me?!"  
  
Zarbon almost jumped. "No. Lady Fosaa!"  
  
He ran off to his post. One of Frieza's former Elites walked in.  
  
"Commander Dodoria!" Fosaa yelled. "I have a mission for you. Once we get to Earth, you're going to bring out Kakarot's Saiyan instinct. Enough of this great hero crap."  
  
Dodoria was confused. "How am I going to do that?"  
  
She smiled evilly. "Simple. You see, when he fell off the cliff, his mind chip was destroyed. We'll install a new one. One that I programmed this morning."  
  
Dodoria went to his post and pressed a series of buttons. "The warp drive is charging."  
  
Fosaa sat down in the leader's chair. "How long, commander?"  
  
"One hour." Dodoria said. "But that's because this ship is 50 years outdated."  
  
Fosaa smiled wickedly. "I've got an idea. Land on planet Yeerk. We're gonna set up a new base of Operations."  
  
-end of chapter four- 


	5. Chapter Five

Saiyan Visions And Adventures:  
The Daughter Of Legend  
By moonraker one  
  
Chapter Five - Planet Fosaa  
  
As they landed on planet Yeerk, a small child walked up to Fosaa.  
  
"Miss?" The kid said. "You should leave! Kornak tortures new arrivals!"  
  
She patted the kid on the head. "Kornak? So he's the evil tyrant, huh? Don't worry, he won't rule much longer." She said.  
  
"Yea!" The kid yelled, running away. Within minutes, a large group of big Yeerkians showed up.  
  
"Halt!" They announced. "You are under arrest!"  
  
Fosaa smiled. "Zarbon, Dodoria, kill them."  
  
The two elites saluted then walked forward. The Yeerks blasted repeatedly.  
  
"That'll teach you to mess with us!" The general yelled. But when the smoke cleared, they were unaffected.  
  
"Weak. Very weak." Dodoria said., then blew away half the army with a mouth blast. Zarbon took out the other half.  
  
A Yeerk with a huge power level walked up. "Huh? Oh well, I'll kill you then!" He yelled.  
  
Zarbon charged him and was blasted back. He tried again, but a punch crushed his chest. A series of kicks later and he was incapacitated.  
  
He crawled up to Fosaa. "Please...help...me..." He barely said, bloody and all.  
  
Fosaa's face turned to red. "You are pathetic! How dare you fail me?!"  
  
Understand that she was no longer influenced by Babidi's magic, but was normally this evil. It was just something that she was accustomed to.  
  
"I'm sorry..Fosaa..." He said, coughing up some blood.  
  
"You'll be sorry that you failed me!" She said.  
  
She picked him up and threw him to her left.  
  
*CHOOM!*  
  
And he was dead. Within seconds, Zarbon's earrings appeared on her ears. Dodoria was wondering why she now had her earrings, but the reason why was that she always got the knowledge, power, and characteristics of whoever she killed.  
  
"So whatever characteristics of the person you killed you get?" Dodoria asked.  
  
"Not exactly," She said. "I only get whatever characteristics that I want to get. And, I get to choose the characteristics from that person's design."  
  
"Oh," Dodoria said. "I think that I understand."  
  
She focused her attention on Kornak. Pointing her hand at him, she blew him away. Instantly, his sword holster appeared, with sword, attached to the side of her armor.  
  
"Come with me, Dodoria." She said, leading him to follow her. A crew of saiyan elites followed her into Kornak's castle.  
  
She picked up a microphone. "Hey you!" She said, looking at one of Kornak's young, beautiful assistants. "Is this a P.A. System?"  
  
The assistant acted as though Fosaa was not important.  
  
"Hey! Where the hell do you think that you're going, big boobs? I'm talking to you!" She yelled, not receiving a response from her.  
  
"F--- you then!" She yelled as she blasted the young woman.  
  
"Dumb b----." She thought as she picked up the girl. "Don't you ever do that again!" She said to her.  
  
"I'm...sorry.." The girl said, blood coming from her mouth.  
  
She looked at the girl's chest and then back at her face. "Nice tits. I think that I'll take 'em!"   
  
*Wham!*  
  
The girl sailed across the room and hit the wall super fast.  
  
Dodoria laughed. "Is she dead?"  
  
Fosaa felt her chest expand. "Now, she's dead. And guess what? This mic is connected to the P.A. system!"  
  
More laughter ensued.  
  
Fosaa picked up the microphone. "Attention, this is your new leader, Fosaa! The ship that I came here in is way too outdated. I want a new one! One that can get to Earth in a few seconds. NOW!" she yelled.  
  
It seemed that no one cared.  
  
She looked to her elite. "Dodoria, make them understand that I am not to be messed with!"  
  
A few hours and a few destroyed cities later, and she was on her way.  
  
-end of chapter five- 


	6. Chapter Six

Saiyan Visions and Adventures:  
The Daughter of Legend  
By Moonraker One  
  
Chapter Six - The Androids  
  
Goku and the Z-fighters had been warned by Mirai (Future) Trunks that the Earth is doomed thanks to the androids. So, they'd trained for 3 years and Goku and Vegeta actually managed to reach super saiyan one. The two saiyans had gone to distant planets, training with the elite of the universe, simply in preparation. But was forty one million enough? Yup. But not once 17 and 18 came. Goku'd been inflicted with the deadly heart virus, but survived. They z-fighters still don't know how, considering that no one survives this disease.  
  
One night, Chi-Chi asked Vegeta to stay and protect Goku, because she thought that the androids were headed to his house.  
  
"You think that they're coming here?" Vegeta asked her.  
  
"I'm sure that they're coming here. They're programmed to go for Goku first!" She replied.  
  
Vegeta didn't really like doing this, but out of respect for his fellow warrior, he stayed and maintained his vigil over the sick Goku, at least until he healed.  
  
*Wham!*  
  
17 broke down the door.  
  
"I've been waiting for you!" Vegeta cried, and charged the android. Going super saiyan, his power was equal to the evil android's.  
  
As they raged on outside, 18 was on the inside. She went over to Goku's bed, and impaled him through the chest, then left for the woman.  
  
"Please spare me! I beg of you!" Chi-Chi cried.  
  
18 didn't care much for this woman. She was laughing loudly when she was hit from behind.  
  
"What?" She yelled. "You are dead! I killed you!"  
  
The section of torn GI from where she'd impaled him showed firm skin, not a hole like there was when she left.  
  
"I guess I'm not." Is all he could think of.  
  
18 laughed again. "You're still too late!"  
  
She took off out the window. Chi-Chi lay bleeding on the ground. Fortunately, he had a senzu bean tucked away for emergencies such as this.  
  
"Where did that evil B---- go?!" Chi-Chi yelled.  
  
"I don't know," Goku replied. "But I'll get her."  
  
As Goku and the gang followed the androids, Fosaa's ship warped into the solar system.  
  
"Remember guys," She said to her crew of elites. "Kakarot has probably achieved super saiyan by now. I'd better take care of him."  
  
Back on Earth...  
  
Goku faced off against the evil androids.  
  
"What do you have against me?!" He asked.  
  
17 smiled evilly. "Don't you know anything, Goku?" He responded. "You are a minor obstacle to us!"  
  
Fosaa's ship landed on Earth. Goku felt her KI instantly.  
  
"Yes!" He thought. "She's back!"  
  
The ship's entrance opened. Fosaa stepped out, and Goku teleported to her.  
  
"Fosaa!" He said, smiling.  
  
She smiled back. "Kakarot!"  
  
He went up and hugged her. "What are you doing here again?"  
  
She led him into the ship. "Kakarot, I've come here to show you something."  
  
"What is it, Fosaa?"  
  
*Whack!*  
  
And he was unconscious.   
  
Vegeta was taking care of 17. That is, until Cell showed up. Absorbing 17, Cell's power skyrocketed. After seeing some of his power, 18 flew off quickly.  
  
Cell cackled as he flew after 18. "Just you wait! I'll find you yet!" He yelled.  
  
"If you can live long enough."  
  
Cell spun around, and met a super saiyan's fist. "Who...are you?!" He asked, amazed by her power.  
  
"I am Fosaa," She began. "But that won't matter onve you are dead."  
  
Cell used his power detection unit and was shocked. His ninety-five million versus her two hundred million at super saiyan level one!  
  
He went for a charge. She kneed him in the gut with such force that he puked up android 17.  
  
"Now," she said, powering down and laughing. "I don't even have to be super saiyan to beat you!"  
  
He blasted her, but her blast consumed both his and him. Cell was dead.  
  
"Dodoria," She said into her scouter. "How is the chip implant going?"  
  
Back on the ship, Dodoria smiled as he sent a reply. "All done. Now that Kakarot is awake, you seem to be the only thought on his mind."  
  
She smiled wickedly to herself. "Good. The chip is working." She thought.  
  
As she got back to the ship, Goku was waiting up for her.  
  
"Fosaa, I want you to know.."  
  
She cut him off. "What is it?"  
  
He continued. "I loved you since the first time that I saw you. I wanted to tell you, but couldn't tell Chi-Chi that I loved you."  
  
Fosaa smiled. "There there." She said. "Chi-Chi was a devoted wife. She was just a little to demeaning."  
  
Goku raised an eyebrow. "You speak as though she were dead!"  
  
"Oh! I'm sorry!" She said. "I thought that she was dead when I felt that android's ki."  
  
Goku smiled. "Oh, don't worry. It's you that I love, isn't it? What does she matter?"  
  
Fosaa closed the doors of her ship. "Dodoria! Start the warp engine! We're going to a little cozy restaurant on Yoranko."  
  
Goku smiled again. "And then?"  
  
She winked at him. "A small wedding chapel on my planet."  
  
*kra-koom!*  
  
And off they were. The trail of energy from the warp was flashing as they flew from this system.  
  
"Goodbye, Earth." Goku said as he went and sat down.  
  
She sat beside him. "I'm glad we're leaving this planet behind."  
  
-end of chapter six- 


	7. Chapter Seven

Saiyan Visions And Adventures:  
The Daughter Of Legend  
By moonraker one  
  
CHAPTER SEVEN - THE WEDDING  
  
Goku and Fosaa were seated at their table, eating.  
  
"You know, Fosaa, I think we're the Saiyans destined to rule the universe, just like in the holy writings!" Goku said.  
  
Fosaa smiled. "Without a doubt." She replied, shoveling food in her mouth.  
  
Goku was chowing down as well when suddenly, he poked his head up from his plate.  
  
"Fosaa!" He yelled. "Behind you!"  
  
Five large power levels appeared behind her. "Hello. I am Bojack, and my team has been paid to kill you two!" he said. She elbowed one, picking up the name Gokua from his mind.  
  
*Thwack!*  
  
His rib cage shattered. Next, she went after Bido, snapping his neck.  
  
*Crack!*  
  
And, she went after Buujin next, crushing his skull.  
  
*wham!*  
  
Bojack charged her, and got his chest blasted apart. She sat back down and continued eating.  
  
"Hey!" Goku said, still shoveling food in his mouth. "What was that?"  
  
She shrugged. "I don't know. Wait! Where's the fifth one?"  
  
Goku jumped up. "There!"  
  
Fosaa placed the money on the table and rushed out the door. Taking off, they came to the fifth one in a few minutes. She was still shaking.  
  
"Get away from me!" The woman screamed. "You killed all my friends!"  
  
Fosaa tried to calm her down. "Hold on, I'm not going to hurt you. Just tell me why your friends were trying to kill us."  
  
She was still crying. Goku went up to her to reassure her, but as soon as he touched her, she tried to pull away.  
  
"Please," Goku said. "Don't be afraid. We only want to help you. We need to know why they were trying to kill us and who hired them."  
  
Fosaa yelled to Goku. "Never mind. I've already read her mind. Let's get back to the ship."  
  
Goku was confused. "Then what should we do with her?"  
  
Fosaa flew up to him. "We don't need her. She's useless."  
  
Zangya cowered. "Then what are you gonna do with me?"  
  
Goku shrugged. "We gotta follow Saiyan protocol. Your team was destroyed and you surrendered. We have the info you know, so that makes you useless. Saiyan policy is we have to destroy you."  
  
Zangya began to shudder. Fosaa smiled at her.  
  
"Don't worry," She said. "This isn't vegeta, so we don't have to follow protocol."  
  
She smiled. Once they got back on the ship, she told her full story. Man, was she full of issues. She was treated by Bojack as a useless hooker, then beaten. But on the trip back, she agreed to be a bridesmaid at the wedding.  
  
"Tell me," Fosaa said. "Would you like to be a bridesmaid at our wedding?"  
  
She smiled. "I'd love to!"  
  
The bachelor and bachelorette parties were great, but the wedding was extraordinary. At the wedding itself, Goku was dressed in royal armor, fosaa, dressed in women's armor, came down.  
  
They I do's were okay, but the kiss was excellent. Once the whole deal was over, Fosaa and Goku got in their ship and took off for Namek for their honeymoon. As they flew off, Goku turned to Fosaa.  
  
"Fosaa?"  
  
"Yes, Kakarot?"  
  
"Our love will last forever. I am sure."  
  
Fosaa smiled in agreement, and they warped out of the system, knowing they'd have an eternity to love each other.  
  
-the end-  
  
I hope that you've loved my story. This is the first in the Saiyan Visions and Adventures series. Next, Bulma and Chi Chi get back the power they had as saiyans in their past lives.  
  
-Moonraker one. 


End file.
